Problem: Emily starts counting at 29, and she counts by fours. If 29 is the 1st number that Emily counts. what is the 8th number that she counts?
Solution: What is the first number that she counts? $29$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&29 + 4 \\ &= 33\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&29 + 4 + 4 \\ &= 29 + (2 \times 4) \\ &= 37\end{align*}$ What is the 8th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&29 + (7\times4) \\ &= 29 + 28 \\ &= 57\end{align*}$